


Happy Anniversary

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Real Madrid CF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is your anniversary and Toni has something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Happy Anniversary

A/N: This is a fic off of my request list, an anon wanted a Toni Kroos fic with a romantic date setting that is also a little dirty where the reader could fill in the name.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Toni Kroos. This is just a story.

“Toni, you look fantastic,” I greeted my boyfriend as he picked me up on our six month anniversary in a suit.

“Thank you, you look lovely as always. Shall we go? Since it is a special occasion I made us a reservation at this charming little restaurant near the Segrada Famillia, and placed an advance order for paella. How does that sound?” he asked.

“Perfect. Let’s go,” I agreed, grabbing my coat off the hook next to the door and locking up.

There was a huge bouquet of lilies on my seat when he opened the car door for me. “Toni, they are beautiful, you didn’t have to,” I told him as I sat down and smelled the flowers.

“Nonsense. I like to make you happy, and I know flowers make you happy, so yes, I did have to. Do you like them?” he asked.

“I love them. Thank you,” I said as he leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips before shutting my door and walking to the driver’s seat.

On the way to the restaurant Flaws by Bastille came on the radio. “Oh, I love this song, it is so sweet,” I sighed.

“Me too,” Toni smiled at me. Suddenly Toni started to sing along. I have never heard him sing before, but he was amazing, his voice rich and deeper than I thought it would be.

I was completely enthralled until the very end. I was so caught up that I almost missed it when the DJ said, “And that was a request from Toni for his girlfriend on their 6 month anniversary. Thank you for letting me see your flaws and letting me share mine with you. Next up on the romance hour with…”

“You requested that song for me?” I asked, no longer listening to anything else the DJ was saying.

“Yeah,” he blushed. “You were singing it the other morning as you were puttering around your apartment, so I thought you would like it.”

“That is so sweet. How did I get lucky enough to deserve you?” I asked him, using a hand to cup his cheek softly.

“You have that backwards, love. I am the lucky one. You are willing to put up with me being gone so often, not being able to walk down the street together without being photographed, and all of the women who throw themselves at me. It is a lot to ask, but you have never complained once, and I am constantly afraid that one day you will run screaming in the other direction. Thank you for sticking around,” he said, taking my hand from his cheek and kissing my knuckles softly before twining our fingers together.

“We will have to agree to disagree on that one,” I replied as we pulled into the parking lot at the back of the restaurant.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” he asked as he opened my door and helped me out of the car.

“Yes, but a lady never turns down a compliment,” I replied, taking his hand.

“Because you are absolutely stunning,” he repeated as he sealed my lips with a kiss that was at once gentle and firm. I was getting lost in the kiss when he pulled away and said, “Let’s go eat.”

“Welcome, Mr. Kroos. Your paella is almost ready, do you need to see a wine list?” our server asked as he joined us at the table.

“No need, just bring us a bottle of whatever your sommelier recommends to pair with the paella,” Toni replied.

An hour later the food was gone, as was most of the wine. As dinner had gone on the atmosphere and the wine had made me increasingly bold, and at the moment I was sliding my bare foot up Toni’s leg. He was trying to pay so we could leave, but I was having fun trying to see just how far I could get up his leg before he would react. Realizing that I probably wouldn’t get a reaction that way, I decided to tease him a little bit. I slid my foot up and down his thigh instead each time getting closer to his crotch, but never reaching it; I was rewarded by seeing his composure slip just a little bit as his frustration grew at my teasing. He sighed with relief when we were finally ready to go.

“Are you ready?” Toni asked as he stood up, and placed a hand lightly on my back as he guided us to the back entrance. As soon as we were out of sight of the dining room, he turned me so my back was against the wall and pressed himself against me, crushing his lips to mine.

“Do you feel what you have done to me?” he asked between kisses, grinding his hips into me for emphasis.

“That was the idea, Toni,” I told him as he moved to my neck. “I am glad it worked.”

“You planned this,” Toni accused as he claimed my lips again.

“Not in advance, but mix you, romance, and red wine and that is more than enough to get me in the mood. Toni, we need to go somewhere private,” I purred in his ear, moving my hand to rub his hardness.

“Oh god,” Toni groaned, throwing open the nearest door, which happened to be one of the bathrooms. Once we were inside, he locked the door and then guided me back against the wall. He trailed a hand down my leg as he explored my mouth with his tongue. His hand caught the hem of my dress and started its journey back up toward my center. When he reached my underwear covered center he cursed under his breath. “You are so wet for me, baby,” as he started to rub me over my panties.

“Toni,” I groaned, throwing my head back as he slipped his fingers under the fabric and inside my wet folds. I was vaguely aware of the sound of a belt unbuckling and a fly unzipping, followed by the sound of foil ripping as he pumped his fingers inside of me. I whimpered when he removed his fingers, but he swiftly ripped my undergarment from me and was inside of me before I could protest any further.

He pumped into me hard and fast, and soon I was teetering on the edge of bliss. “Toni, I am so close,” I moaned, trying to hold back.

“Come for me baby, I will be right behind you,” he grunted. I lasted a few more moments, but when he moved a finger to my clit, I collapsed around him, riding out my pleasure as he pumped into me a few more times before going rigid as he moaned my name.

“You are a bad influence on me,” he chuckled as we were straightening up in the mirror a couple of minutes later.

“How so?” I asked, trying to make my hair look like I hadn’t just had sex in a public bathroom.

“I take you out for a romantic dinner and somehow wind up having sex with you in a toilet. It doesn’t help that you are the single sexiest thing I have ever seen, but you have this power over me; like a siren. I know what is proper, and I know my publicist would have a heart attack if she ever found out, but it was like I was possessed. I had to have you, right then and there. No other woman has ever had this effect on me. I love you so much,” Toni told me.

“I love you too. Happy anniversary, baby,” I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

A/N: Let me know what you think. If you want a fic just send me a request and I will add you to my queue.


End file.
